SMT IV: Samurai Destiny
by Starnightking
Summary: Flynn will be the one to shape the world, but will he choose Law or Chaos...or will he choose to remain Neutral? With many Samurai prentices influencing him, the future of the world is shrouded in mystery. (SYOC Open)
1. Chapter 1

_Flynn has a destiny of choosing Law, order, obedience…Or the opposite, Chaos, Discord, Freedom…Or will he choose to reject them both…? With many Samurai Prentices influencing him, the future is shrouded in mystery._

I will be working on this story so that I can get back into writing again. I had just finished Shin Megami Tensei IV and really wanted to write a story for it. I had an idea about how the story would go if more Samurai Prentices were chosen by the Gauntlet, but since I don't want to make all of them, I'm asking you guys to do it for me. I'll make one myself and show it as an example for you.

NOTICE: I want to keep it at an even ratio of guys to gals, so don't just send me guys or girls only. Give them distinct personalities…Doesn't hurt to have some feelings going up here or there, or sparks flying between your OC's and the Main characters. I don't mind if their all Casualries, but please put some Luxurors in there as well please.

P.S: I will be accepting anywhere between 2-5 OC's. Why? Because I don't want the addition to be too big or too small to significantly change many things. Also, send the app via PM to make it more of a surprise to reader of what your OC will be like. NO TOKYO HUNTERS! Has to be a Samurai.

P.S.S: Flynn will ultimately decide whether he will side with Chaos or Law, or Neutral, but if you don't like either Walter's path or Jonathan's, then make YOUR OWN Chaos, or Law path. Neutral will stay the same no matter what since I like the ending.

* * *

APP

Name:

Casualry/Luxuror:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Alignment: (Law, Chaos, Neutral)

Backstory:

Romance: (Either specific Main character, or other OC. First come, First served.)

One Specific Demon you OC will bond with: (Maybe something for later in the story…)

Dies believing in their cause:

Anything else I need to know:

* * *

Now here is my OC.

Name: Allen

Luxuror

Likes: Books, being Lazy, napping, wages, Isabeau.

Dislikes: Navarre, Hugo, fighting, work, Black samurai.

Personality: Lazy good for nothing Luxuror…Quoted by Isabeau. Is a family friend of Isabeau and childhood friend. Hates the fact that people are judged based on social standing. Is kind to Casualries, but a little distrusting of a fellow Luxuror. Wants to build a world of equality, were no matter what, people will see each other as the person they are. Wants demons to be part of the equation as well.

Physical appearance: Isabeau's height, with black hair coming down to his eyes. Hair is unkempt and messy. Wears his samurai uniform like normal. Has silver eyes, and wears a necklace made of feather's and minerals, given to him by his casualry friend's.

Alignment: In between Chaos and Neutral.

Backstory: Born the only child of a Luxuror and grew witnessing Casualrys being mistreated. Even when his friend, a casualry, was being picked on, he could not help, so he grew despising the world's order. When he became a samurai, he vowed to make sure he spread his message about equality… but will he resort to using his demons for it?

Romance: If I feel like it…

Specific demon bond: Alice.

Dies believing their cause: No, Flynn can persuade him to see his side.

Anything else I need to know: I won't know until later….

Don't worry about my other stories as I WILL get back to them. This story is just to help me get back into the swing of things. Masked Swordsman, and IS Persona I will definitely continue, but Fate crossover will have to wait, as it is under revision. Please excuse me for that, but it was my first story and I saw it a little….too much the same as the original.

Anyway remember to send me your OC's and PM me if you got any questions.

Later

-Starnightking.


	2. Update

_OK, so for now, I have indeed accepted these OC's...since these are the only ones I got. Keep in mind that if yours does not show up might be because you may be missing something, your character is too much like a main character, or because I just didn't choose them_ .

**Alexander- Demon Anarchist**

**Soma(I'm going to assume that's her first name.)- Hades Revolution. **

**Allen- My OC. **

**PS- for those chosen, I need to know what they look like. Also, since I'm thinking of doing all three routes, I need to know if your character survives the Law or Chaos route. As well as who they go with when Walter and Jonathan split. Thank you for your cooperation.**

**That's pretty much all I have chosen for now. I DO NEED MORE GIRL OC'S though to keep it even. If you have any questions, PM me, or leave a review and I'll see if I can get back to you. Don't let it discourage you if your OC is not on there. You can either improve, or send a new one entirely**.

Next chapter will be the beginning of the story. So I will stop accepting OC's by then. If I can't find any good ones, I'll make them myself I guess. Anyway, I'll probably get it started sometime next week so that's the deadline.

I haven't been getting many apps so feel free to make more than one if you want. If you anyone who would be interested, tell them as well. It would help a lot. Especially since I won't have to make. :D (Just kidding.)

See you later

-Starnightking


	3. Beginning

**Here it is, the first chapter of Samurai Destiny. I do apologize if the story isn't up to your expectation, but I ask you guys to be patient as I'm still getting back into writing stories again. **

**For any of the characters I've chosen in the fic, please tell me if I'm portraying them correctly. Leave a review or PM if I'm doing it wrong, and I'll see what I can do to portray them better.**

**AS for my other stories, please wait a little longer for them. I'm currently writing only this fic, and looking over the other ones to find new ideas and to better my writing. Sorry for the delay.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story.**

* * *

The boy opens his eyes to see himself…flying through a sea of clouds. He looks around, but sees nothing but the dark sky and more clouds. He is startled when he hears voices that seemingly come out of nowhere. As he continues on, more and more voices can be heard, each different than the last.

The boy is wondering what is happening. Is this a dream? If so, why would he br dreaming this? Just what is going on? He snaps out of his reverie when he hears what sounds like a loud groan. Afterwards, another voice can be heard, this time…directed at him.

"Who are you…? State you name!" The voice asks sternly.

The boy looks up for to where he thinks the voice is coming from. "Flynn…"

"Hahaha! He has spoken! Your life is now irrevocably changed." The voice says.

Flynn gets a startled look on his face as he feels the atmosphere change around him. He sees his image start to shimmer and distort, then the next thing he knows, his clothes change. His brown tunic and pants that he was wearing before changes into a white samurai gi with a blue coat over it. His pants change into white pants and shoes. On his wrist is some sort of strange machine.

"The coices you make will no longer bear only to you." The voice continues.

Again, Flynn feels a change in the atmosphere, but this time, he sees the clouds below him start to move. The cloud starts to make some sort of vortex that starts to suck Flynn in.

"What you do…will create a new world!" That voice boom in excitement.

Flynn struggles to escape the vortex's wind pulling him down, but the force is too strong. He screams as he starts to fall, and then…his vision goes black.

* * *

…...

When his vision comes back, he feels the floor under him. Believing that he has escaped the dream, he starts to sit up, but stops midway when he finally gets a glimpse of the scene around him. Strange building are ablaze everywhere he looked. Destruction and chaos raged all around him. Flynn stood slowly, still in shock at the scene.

His thoughts are broken when he hears a voice, this one different from the voice before. This one, sounds younger.

"Oh, so there you are." The voice says.

Flynn looks around, trying to find the source of the voice,, but having no look.

"Hey. Over here." Flynn looked to where he heard the voice this time and saw a white glow.

Not knowing what else to do, Flynn started to walk towards the white figure, but stopped suddenly when he heard another voice…a different one this time…This one sounding a bit less deeper and laid back, but still male.

"Will you… help us?" The other voice said.

The white glow grew brighter, and another white figure appeared behind the first. Flynn, unperturbed, kept walking towards the two, but stopped once again as heard yet another voice. This time, female.

"Help us…create a new world." The third voice said.

Again, another white figure appeared behind the first. Flynn started to walk again, a little confused at what was happening. He walked, until he stood right before the three figures.

"…You finally made it. Now we can take shape too." The three voices said.

Their figures shimmered a bit, before the white light grew brighter and brighter, until Flynn had to cover his eyes. When the light died down Flynn saw the white figures turn into three young people, but he couldn't make out exactly how they looked like. It was as if a shadow was over their face. All Flynn knew, was that they were wearing the same thing he was.

"We were fighting damn hard when we waited for you to show up." The first person said.

"It wasn't easy, but we held out." The second voice said.

"I'm sick of all this fighting, are you going to helps us end it?" The third voice said.

When Flynn said nothing, the first figure spoke up for the rest of them. "You do remember us, right?"

Flynn thought hard, but no matter how hard he looked at the three, he couldn't remember them. The fact that he couldn't make out their faces, didn't help either. Flynn was about to say that he didn't know them, but the first person interrupted.

"That's right…I'm Walter." The first figure said.

"Yes…I'm Allen." The second figure said.

"…Anna." The last figure said.

"Whatever happens after this, you'd better not forget us." Walter said. "Because we are going to make a world where anything can be changed if you have the will…."

"Where we can build a world of equality…" Allen said.

"A world of where people will willingly give up fighting…" Anna said.

Before Flynn could answer, the scene around him started to change. He felt his consciousness fade away…His vision went white.

* * *

…...

Flynn groaned as he tried to sit up again. As he shook the disoreintation off, he took a look around, and found himself in a vast sea of sand, with almost nothing more in sight, but the head of a statue half-buried in the sand.

Again he was broken out of his reverie by a voice, this time, by a different voice than those of the chaos reddened world. This one sounding soft and kinder.

"….Thank goodness you're here." The voice said. "Please come quick."

Flynn looked around once more, before starting to walk towards the white glowing figure…like the last time. Again, before he could reach the white figure, a voice interrupted him.

"This is…the right thing to do, right?" A girl's voice said.

Flynn looked ahead, already expecting what would happen; another white figure appeared behind the first. Flynn briefly glanced at the figure before starting to walk again, but was once more interrupted by another voice.

"This is the path of peace. You will take it." The third voice said confidently. This one was male.

Yet another figure appeared behind the first and second white figures. Flynn, again, started to walk towards them, except this time, there were no interruption. Flynn looked towards all three figures as he finally reached the three.

"Good, you've come. Now we can take shape too…" The three voices said.

The white lights surrounding the three figure started to shine brighter and brighter until Flynn had to cover his eyes once more. When the light died down, and he took his hand down, he saw three new figures, their faces undistinguishable.

"I prayed and waited….Longing for the day you'd come." The first voice said.

"I was…getting kind of worried. But I'm so glad you came." The second voice said.

"There was no doubt you'd come. You're going to help us." The third voice said.

Flynn looked at the three, once again noticing that they wore the exact same thing as he did. He tried figure out exactly how they knew him, when the first figure spoke up once again.

"You remember who we are, right?" He asked.

Flynn once again, did not know who these people were. When he was about to answer that he didn't, the first figure spoke once again.

"Yes, that's right…" He said, "My name is Jonathan."

"Yup, exactly!…My name is Soma." The second figure said.

"That's right…My name is Alexander." The third figure said.

"You mustn't forget that our future is with you." Jonathan said. "The four of us are going to make a world where the peace we know today lasts forever…."

"Where everyone we know and love will be safe." Soma said.

"We will accomplish this with your help. Remember that." Alexander said.

* * *

As soon as Alexander finished saying that, the scene around Flynn started to change once again. His vision went white, but this time, he remained conscious. Before his vision returned, voices of many people started to ring in his head. He covered his ears in pain as more and more voices kept ringing.

The, one voice, stood out from the voices in his head. He opened his eyes as his vision started coming back…but it was hazy…his vision wouldn't focus, but he could make out what looked like a body of water, a small table and chairs and…a little girl in a blue dress.

"I…revive…every…sake…" The little girl tried saying, but Flynn couldn't hear her clearly.

He tried concentrating on her voice more, ignoring the voice of the other people. This time, when she said something, he hear her clearly.

"Please Flynn, won't you revive me…?" Flynn hear her say.

…Revive? What did she mean? Before he could ask anymore, Flynn felt his consciousness fade once more…Before his vision went completely black, he saw the little girl's face. Her mouth moved, saying but one word.

"Please…"

…...

* * *

"Hoy… Hoy, wake up." Flynn heard a voice say. "If we're not on our way soon, we'll be late."

His eyes fluttered open as he tried shaking of his exhaustion from the nap. Flynn lifted a hand to his head; it was slightly throbbing. He knew he had a strange dream, he only wished he could remember what it was about.

"Are you awake? I admit, I fell asleep too…" A voice above him said.

Flynn looked up at the standing figure of his childhood friend, Issachar. Issachar smiled at Flynn's sleepy face then looked back into the lake.

"We've spent so many days out here at Lake Mikado, after all…" Issachar said, before looking down, a little sad. "When I thought about this being our last nap here, I couldn't bear to rouse myself…"

Flynn was about to open his mouth to say something, but Issachar cut him off.

"So I don't want to hear, 'You promised to wake me up, Issachar!' eh?" He said to Flynn.

Flynn smiled and nodded. He held out his hand for some help, and Issachar gladly obliged. As soon as Flynn was on his feet, he grabbed Issachar in a headlock and started rubbing his head.

"Don't give me that excuse." Flynn said amusedly.

Issachar managed to break free and avoid Flynn's hands. He looked back at Flynn smiling.

"Drat, but now's not the time to argue. We must hurry to the Gauntlet Rite." He said pointing at Castle Mikado.

Flynn nodded his head and they both headed towards the castle…

…...

* * *

A boy with black hair reaching down to his eyebrows looks down at a necklace around his neck. He thought of those who gave it to him…His precious friends down in the Casualrys' homes. He wished he was a Casualry…away from the stuck up Luxurors who thought they where the world itself. He hated the way this world worked…

If…If somehow he was chosen, he vowed to change this world…some way or another.

"Allen! Isabeau is waiting for you. Please hurry up, she's getting rather angry." Allen's sister told him.

Allen smiled at the thought of Isabeau. She never changed. He tucked away the necklace into his shirt and started for the door. For some reason, he felt something important was going to happen today…

"Allen!" Isabeau yelled.

"Coming!" Allen yelled back.

…...

* * *

A white haired girl looked from person to person in the crowd of people in the kingdom of Mikado. She had come here to be a part of the Gauntlet Rite…unfortunately, she had no idea where she was supposed to go…If only she had gone with Walter…Or those two other boys from Kiccigiori. Maybe she wouldn't have gotten lost.

…Oh well! She was just going to have to ask someone….

Just as she started walking, somebody ran into her and she landed on her bottom.

"O-Oww." She said about to stand back up when she heard two voices.

"Come on, Flynn, help her up! You ran into her!" One voice said.

"I know, I know! Hey, Are you alright?" The other voice said.

She looked up and saw that somebody was extending their hand to help. She gratefully took it and they helped her up.

"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going." The person who helped her up said.

She looked at the two and saw that they wore Casualry clothes…and not only that, these were the two guys from Kiccigiori. What luck!

"…Hey, aren't you that girl from the village over?" The second figure asked her.

The girl smiled and nodded. "That's right! My name is Soma. Nice to meet you. You guys are from Kiccigiori right?"

The two guys both smiled and nodded.

"My name is Issachar. Are you here for the Gauntlet Rite as well?" The boy with brown hair said.

Soma nodded then looked to the other boy for his introduction, then her mind stopped. Something about him seemed…familiar.

"I'm Flynn. Sorry about that fall earlier." Flynn said and extended his hand, this time for a handshake.

Soma snapped out of her thoughts and shook his hand. In that instant they both felt something come over them. The both looked into each others eyes, wondering why they felt calm and relaxed around each other.

"Umm…Would you like to come with us, Soma? We where just on our way to the Rite." Issachar interrupted. "Are you alright Flynn?"

Both Flynn and Soma snapped out of the reverie and looked to Issachar, then back to their connected hands and retracted them. Flynn spoke first.

"Yeah, I'm alright…" He said to Issachar rubbing the back of his neck.

"Umm…About that invitation…I got lost, so it would really help me if you take me there." Soma asked and bowed.

Both Flynn and Issachar smiled.

"Sure. Come with us." Flynn said, gesturing for her to follow.

Soma smiled and walked beside them, starting up a conversation with the duo.

…But in the back of her mind she was wondering what that feeling was back there…

…..

* * *

Anna looked at Mikado castle, a look of slight curiosity in her eyes. It was time for the Gauntlet Rite and she finally received direction on where it was being held.

If she ran she could probably still make it for the Rite. Luckily for her, she worked at a farm, so it wouldn't tire her out one bit. But Anna was wondering if she should go or not.

If she was chosen at the Rite, she would become a Samurai…She might have to fight and carry a weapon.

She hated the thought. She hated war. But being a Samurai meant keeping the peace…She could live with that. With that thought Anna started running to place where the Rite would be held. On her way there, she past a group of three causalrys and met eyes with the on in the center.

When she did, it felt as if time stopped. She looked into his eyes, and felt as if she knew what kind of person he was. She felt that she was meant to find this person today… Why did she have this feeling?

The moment lasted a brief second before Anna looked ahead again and kept running to the Rite.

Who was that person?

Anna knew that whoever he was…He would become an important figure in her future.

With that in mind, she ran all the way part the busy streets and to the Gauntlet Rite.

…...

* * *

A young man sits in his room, in the lotus position, his eyes closed, meditating in front of a sword enshrined in front of him.

"Young Master, it's time." A servant says from the doorway, their head bowed in respect.

The dark haired boy opens his eyes, and calmly rises up and walks past the servant.

"Thank you." He says.

As he's walking through his family's home, he thinks about the place he's going to.

The Gauntlet Rite.

He would be chosen, there was no doubt about it. He excelled in almost anything he did. His skill with a sword was unparalleled for someone his age. Everyone was expecting him to become one of the honored Samurai. And he would.

As he got to the front door, he brought out his rosary and whispered.

"May the heavens guide me."

Then, he walked towards the Rite, towards his destiny.

* * *

**Well, there it was. Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell about it in your reviews.**

**Reminder for those people whose OC I've chosen to tell me if I'm portraying their characters well. If not leave a review or PM. **

**The next chapter should be up in the next two weeks. So please be patient.**

**Until then.**

**-Starnightking**


End file.
